Talk:Suman Dark
This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here First Appearnce His first Manga appearnce is chapter 45. --Cococrash11 22:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Race His race is Human, Accommodator, and Exorcist. --Cococrash11 22:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Accommodator' and 'Exorcist' are not races. Look up the word race on wikipedia; a race of people is a group of people who share cultural and ethnic backgrounds. The Noah are a race. Accommodators and Exorcists are not. .Seshat. 00:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) They are a race then how do you explain Second and Third Exorcist? --Cococrash11 00:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The Second and Third Exorcists, technically speaking, aren't entirely human. Third Exorcists have their DNA spliced with Akuma, and neither Alma nor Kanda considered themselves entirely human. Accommodators and Exorcists are not a race. .Seshat. 00:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Also techinacally speaking Accomodator and Exorcists aren't exactly ordinary humans. If they are every human in D. Gray-man would be A and E and the Order won't be frantic about getting a new memeber for the war. My point is that A&E are a little or more diffrent then Humans. I'm sure there is diffrence from a Human and an A&E. --Cococrash11 01:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Accommodators and Exorcists are not a race. If you'd like, you can ask the admin Nick Wolfwood about it. The fact that they have powers other humans do not does not make them their own people. Again, you should look up race on wikipedia; a race of people are people who are culturally and ethnically different from those around them. The Native Americans are a good example. Though they all have the same basic genetic background, they each have their own culture. Though the Cherokee and the Sioux fall under the name Native American, they are distinguished as Cherokee and Sioux because they have developed their own culture over the years, not because they're any more or less human than the other. Unlike this, Accommodators and Exorcists can crop up in a multitude of ethnic backgrounds, races and nationalities. A race of people actually has to have a history and culture built together; this does not apply to Accommodators and Exorcists. .Seshat. 01:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Then how do you list characters that are Accommodaters and Exoricists? --Cococrash11 01:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ...As Accommodators and Exorcists? What else? The Race category was put into the info boxes for characters like the Noah; if it doesn't apply to the character in question, then it doesn't get filled out. .Seshat. 01:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I said/meant let people know its Accommodaters and Exoricists ofcourse. --Cococrash11 01:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I think it's pretty obvious that they are; all Accommodators/Exorcists have it noted in their introductory paragraph that they're an Exorcist of the Black Order, it's noted in their info boxes that they have Innocence, and at the bottom of the page they have the information on their Anti-Akuma Weapon. Not to mention the Exorcists have the Exorcist category at the bottom of their page. .Seshat. 01:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC)